1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interactive computer-based interface systems. More particularly, this invention relates to multi-media application software operating on a computer comprised of text, audio, video and computer graphics animation for interfacing an operator with an operable device, such as a robotic device, machining tool or other automatic tool in an environment outside the computer.
2. Related Art
Operation of a numerically controlled (NC) robotic system or machine tool can be a difficult and complex process. NC machine tools must be preprogrammed with custom settings and configurations that are specific to certain parts before the tool can perform any tooling operations. Also, operation of the NC machine tool, after initial settings are configured, requires constant complicated and esoteric monitoring and control by the operator. Consequently, not every machine tool operator can operate an NC machine tool. Instead, usually only tool operators with special required NC machine tool training can operate these NC machine tools.
Thus, current NC machine tools have several drawbacks. First, every operator that operates an NC machine tool must be extensively trained on complicated NC machine tool operation, NC machine tool computer programming and engineering part processing. This is an expensive and time consuming process. As such, most NC machine tools can be operated by only a very small number of operators. Next, even if a specially trained NC machine tool operator is used to operate and control an NC machine tool, the element of human error is still present. Even the best NC machine tool operator can make improper tool and part settings due to the complexity of the NC machine tool.
Therefore, what is needed is an interface system for allowing a person, such as a tool operator, to easily operate and monitor an NC machine tool automatically with easy to use and friendly user interfaces and controls. What is additionally needed is an interface system that has preprogrammable tool settings and part setting to thereby eliminate human error during part processing. What is further needed is an interface system that is preprogrammable for allowing a tool operator to perform less custom and configuration settings. Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.